Nami Iara
by Aunt Pops
Summary: "Nami. Sereia. Conjuradora das Marés. Índia. Iara. Espírito do Rio. Mãe d'Água. Eu tenho muitos nomes." Fanfic escrita originalmente para o concurso da Riot.


**N/A:** Eu originalmente escrevi essa fanfic para o concurso da Riot, na época que a skin da Nami saiu, porém eu nunca cheguei a mandar a minha fanfic. Achei ela perdida aqui, então resolvi postar~

* * *

 **Nami Iara**

Nami. Sereia. Conjuradora das Marés. Índia. Iara. Espírito do Rio. Mãe d'Água. Eu tenho muitos nomes. Cada nome que recebi, retrata parte da minha vida.

Nami foi o primeiro, o nome que me foi dado quando nasci. Eu nasci sereia, nas profundezas do oceano, no fim de uma das gerações centenárias da minha espécie. Eu percebi o caos presente quando finalmente alcancei a maioridade entre o meu povo. Os Marai estavam correndo sério risco de extinção, e alguém precisava fazer a troca da pérola pela pedra lunar o mais rápido possível.

Ignorando todos os líderes dos Marai, eu, Nami, decidi ir sozinha até as profundezas em busca da pérola. Foi difícil, quase morri várias vezes, mas consegui pegá-la, e me tornei a Conjuradora das Marés. Com a pérola em mãos, eu fui até a superfície.

Tudo o que eu encontrei foi uma praia deserta. Metros e metros de areia para um lado e para o outro, mata fechada a frente, nem sinal de um mísero humano.

Desespero. Esse foi o primeiro sentimento que me preencheu. Sem pensar direito, acabei saindo demais da água, e quando eu olhei para baixo, tudo estava mudando. As escamas esverdeadas, a pele branca, as brânquias, tudo sumiu. No lugar da minha cauda, duas pernas, a pele branca se tornou morena, eu comecei a respirar por aquilo que eles chamavam de nariz, e fios de cabelo saíam de minha cabeça.

Completamente nua e confusa, só consegui pensar em procurar algum humano para efetuar a troca e poder voltar para os Marai.

Andar foi difícil, eu não estava acostumada com as pernas, então demorei bastante para achar algum sinal de vida. Apenas depois de dias e dias caminhando, quase morta de fome e de sede, eu achei algo que se assemelhava a uma cidade. Pequena, mas ainda sim uma cidade.

No momento que pisei no local aberto, me esqueci de tudo. Nome, o que eu era, de onde eu tinha vindo. Sem memória alguma, eu só retribuí os abraços das pessoas que me aclamavam, gritando "Iara voltou viva da troca!".

Descobri que aquilo era uma tribo, que eles eram índios, e que de alguma forma, a filha do pajé, Iara, era eu. O mais engraçado dessa história, é que, coincidentemente ou não, o nome da tribo dos índios era Marai.

Alguns anos depois de me juntar à tribo, comecei a perceber olhares tortos, invejosos, pra mim. Os meus "irmãos", os outros filhos do pajé, não gostavam da atenção que eu estava recebendo da tribo. Certa noite eles tentaram me matar. Quando ouvi o barulho deles entrando na minha oca, meu poder adormecido despertou. Com uma onda gigantesca, matei todos afogados.

Olhando à minha volta, e percebendo o que havia feito, eu fiquei com medo. Ainda de madrugada eu corri, corri até chegar a uma nascente. Segui a nascente até que ela virasse um rio grande e fundo, e me permiti adentrar a água.

Pela segunda vez, senti tudo mudar. Senti um alívio tão grande quando percebi que as pernas haviam dado lugar a uma cauda, que nem notei que as cores eram diferentes. Ou que o meu cajado havia se tornado um espelho. Nem mesmo que a pérola agora era um pente dourado.

Escamas verdes e cor-de-rosa. Cabelos trançados e negros. Olhos verdes como as vitórias-régias que me circundavam. Espelho numa mão, pente na outra. Eu havia me tornado o que os Marai sempre acharam que era um mito. Eu havia me tornado um Espírito do Rio, uma Mãe d'Água. Sereia de rio era o que eu havia me tornado naquele momento.

Ainda sem recuperar a minha memória, eu fiz o que a lenda dizia. Cantei, atraí homens desavisados. Uns morreram afogados, outros enlouqueceram diante da minha beleza.

Eu perdi as contas de quantos anos passaram desde que eu me tornei aquele monstro. Mas eu sabia que em algum momento, aquela Nami adormecida iria acordar, e voltaria para me contar o que aconteceu. Era só questão de tempo, eu só precisava esperar mais alguns anos.

Quando eu acordei do meu transe, quando a velha Nami explodiu na minha cabeça, me dizendo palavras soltas, eu finalmente voltei ao que eu era. A Conjuradora das Marés. De volta com a minha aparência antiga, eu voltei para o mar. Meu cajado havia voltado ao normal, o pente-pérola tinha virado a tão aguardada pedra lunar. Com um sorriso no rosto, eu voltei para as profundezas para salvar os Marai.

Porém, era tarde demais. Mais de dois séculos haviam passado desde que fui até a superfície, e meu povo tinha sido extinto há muito tempo atrás. Eu, Conjuradora das Marés, havia falhado na minha missão.

Primeiro fiquei irritada. Depois veio a raiva. O ódio. A ira por fim. Então era isso? Sair do mar fez com que eu tivesse traçado o destino de uma raça inteira?

Eu achava aquilo tremendamente injusto, e o desejo de me vingar desses seres malditos, dos humanos, foi maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido alguma vez na vida.

E o ciclo se repetiu.

Eu saí do mar, virei índia, matei meus irmãos.

Agora, mesmo me lembrando de tudo, eu me recuso a voltar para o mar. Sei que o meu lugar é aqui, no rio, entoando canções que enlouquecem e matam homens, porque, graças à falta deles na troca, o meu povo não existe mais.

Eu sou a Mãe d'Água.

Eu sou o Espírito do Rio.

Eu sou Nami Iara.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaay, é isso. Gostaram?

Até mais~

 _Pop's out!_


End file.
